Konoha Gang Story
by pancakes21
Summary: The world of Naruto in a real life, gang-stricken city. In a world of gang wars, murders, crime, drugs & money, will Naruto ever be able to bring peace? Tries to follow the plot of Naruto but in the real world! Join Team 7 as they learn the basics of gang life!
1. Rookies

Kakashi was not impressed with the squirts he had to look after. The boss knew that he was capable of so much more, he was head of the secret division for crying out loud, but why he had him running around training newbies he had no idea.

"Alright settle down," he stated monotonously after he had brushed all the white chalk from his hair and he had led them by the compound. "It's time for introductions I guess. Give us your name, likes and dislikes, your reason for coming aboard, any hobbies... things like that."

The three looked at their superior with curiosity, as if wondering why he would be asking them such questions.

"Don't take it personally guys. If we are gonna work together as a team, we have to know each other," he stated plainly. "Here, I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my reasons never really thought about it... I have few hobbies."

This was not helpful at all to the three nervous kids, but not wanting to sit in the awkward silence, the blonde one decided to go first.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and hate waiting to go to the bathroom. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen. I want to join so I can become the greatest leader Konoha has ever had! I just want to be someone important, to have people look up to me instead of having people walk all over me all the time."

Kakashi smirked. If this boy wanted to run Konoha one day, he would need a lot more work.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes while Naruto was talking. T_his guy is such a looser_, she thought. She exchanged glances with the dark haired boy and blushed, quickly looking away. As soon as the boy was done spewing, she realized it was her turn.

"Oh, hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like... I mean the person I like..." she glanced over at the dark haired boy and squealed. Why was she being so stupid? She shook her head and began again. "My reasons for being here are because I need some money on the side. My stupid parents won't give me access to their credit card so I need money somehow to buy new stuff. That's my hobby by the way, is shopping! As for dislikes... I guess I don't like that kid very much," she pointed a finger at the blonde boy who was constantly annoying her.

Naruto's face dropped. He had actually been really into this chick, and she had flat out rejected him in front of everyone. Or was she playing hard to get?

Not wanting to get into a fight about teen romance, Kakashi quickly turned the attention back over to the introduction excersize. "Ok, you're up next," he said to the boy with emo, black hair.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he began cooly. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. My reason for being here... is to get revenge and kill a certain someone." Naruto scooted a few inches away from Sasuke. _I hope he doesn't mean me,_ he thought.

"Good. Now we are all aquainted," Kakashi said, trying his best to grin. He wasn't sure if he liked that they were all so outspoken. This was definitley going to be an interesting season. He remembered looking at their files before coming to their meeting. The Haruno girl was a generic foot-soilder; she was thin, pretty, in it for the money. The other two were a bit more interesting. The Uchiha kid's older brother, Itachi, joined Konoha for a bit before going rouge and shooting up their entire family. Rumor has it he joined the Akatsuki. It made sense for the kid to want revenge on his family's honor, and if Sasuke was anything like his brother, he'll be legend.

The Uzumaki kid was another strange case. If only the boy knew that his dad used to be the boss a while back. But old man Sarutobi swore them all to secrecy. Kakashi didn't feel strong emotions towards many things, but he actually felt kinda bad for the kid. He was particularly close with Minato, and so when he died, he made sure to keep tabs on his boy for him. Naruto got into a lot of trouble at school, he failed a few grades, didn't have a lot of friends, but over all he was an alright kid. He was kind of hoping he wouldn't want to join Konoha, but whatever, life happens. Not that Kakashi didn't like it. He loved Konoha and would die for it. But it is a hard life – especially for kids that get mixed up in it early.

"I hope we can all become best friends," he stated apathetically, pulling out a metal box. "I want us all to meet up here after you three get done with school. Our first mission starts tomorrow, so you'll be needing these." Kakashi opened up the box, revealing three, shiny hand-guns - one for each of them.


	2. Assignments and Honor

"Damn," Sakura muttered under her breath as the school bell rang, informing them that they

were late to their fourth period class. "Alright Ino, I'll see you later!" she said to her friend before turning her back and bumping into Sasuke Uchiha, dropping her books all over the floor.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry," she said to him, blushing. He was the most popular boy in Leaf High, but

they had never talked before in school. But now that they were in Konoha together, would things be

different?

"That's ok. Do I know you?" Sasuke asked, helping her pick up her things. Blinking twice before

realizing what he was doing, she chuckled.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Sakura," she said, extending a hand. They weren't allowed to mention that they were in a gang at school. It was against school policy, but also you never knew if someone was a part of an enemy gang; at school it was best to play it safe and just pretend gangs didn't exist. Out on the streets you wore your band, but at school, things were different.

"Sasuke," he said, face unchanging as he handed her the last book and then walked away.

"OMG I can't believe he just talked to you!" squealed Ino, standing behind her with a hand on her hip.

Sakura smirked. "Don't be jealous, Ino pig," she snarked back before running down the hall to

the class she was definitely late to.

**Later that day.**

"Think of your first mission today as also a test of your abilities," Kakashi stated as soon as he showed up to his three charges lying down on the park bench across from the compound.

"Hey, where the heck were you? We were waiting for an hour!" shouted Naruto, sitting up and pointing an accusing finger at his superior.

Without blinking, Kakashi responded with, "Sorry, I was helping a little old lady cross the street." Ignoring the three's looks of incredulity, he went on. "So today some guys stole two cases, containing about four kilos of coke each, from me."

Sasuke choked a little. "That's a lot of freakin' coke, dude, what were you doing?"

Kakashi ignored him and continued, "The car that stole one kilo was a 1957 maroon Chevy belonging to Suna heading east, and the other was a 1975 black Pinto belonging to Iwa heading north. The two that bring me back a case get to stay in Konoha."

"But, there are only two cases and there are three of us, that's not fair!" said Naruto, angrily.

"Guess the one who doesn't make it will have to say good bye."

The three looked at each other uneasily.

"I'll let you borrow three of my cars," continued Kakashi, but he was interrupted by a gasp from Sakura. "Yes, Sakura, I have three of them. You better not wreck them up either, or it will come out of your paychecks." The trio looked to the left to notice three shiny black Escalades as Kakashi handed each of them a set of keys and microphone devices. "These are so you three can keep in contact with each other during the mission. I'll be waiting here at six, and if none of you are here when I am then you might as well start saying goodbye then."

"Alright, I'll take the car heading east!" Naruto announced to the group proudly, eager to prove himself on this mission.

"Fine, I'll go North," responded Sasuke flatly.

"I'll follow you Sasuke," said Sakura, blushing when he glanced over at her, but he merely shrugged and got in his vehicle.

Kakashi was waiting by the compound at the appointed time as the three Escalades pulled into the drive. He was not impressed with their teamwork. Listening to their radios, he gathered that Naruto had apparently run the car all around Leaf Village until finding his charge an hour later, only to chase it for a few minutes before crashing into a fountain. Sasuke had better luck, but was cut off by Sakura many times and so neither made it. Kakashi tried not to cry at the sight of his nearly totaled Escalade. Sasuke and Sakura emerged, pouting and empty-handed. Naruto however, got out proudly from his wreck of a vehicle, holding a few bricks of some kind of white powder, and held it out to his superior for inspection.

"Those two lame-o's couldn't fulfill their mission - but look - I got it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Kakashi whipped out a kunai and slit a hole in the bags, spilling the contents out all over the pavement. The smell of lavender filled the air.

"What the hell is this Naruto?" he asked angrily, flinging the bags from his hands. "Is this laundry detergent? Do you think I'm a fool?"

Naruto could only gape, eyes wide open. He honestly thought his boss wouldn't have been able to notice. At least not right away.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Obviously his rookies knew nothing of assignments and honor. "As your punishment, you'll get the post."

Naruto gulped. _The post_?

"Wait, I didn't mean -" he began.

But he couldn't finish, because suddenly Naruto felt something hard and heavy hit him on the side of the head.

**...**

When Naruto woke up, he glanced around the dark cell. He tried to move, but realized quickly that he seemed to be tied to a wooden pole.

"It's about time you woke up you dobe," said an annoyingly similar voice. "You're the reason we are all in here."

Naruto glanced around and saw an unimpressed Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the floor next to the only door, backs against the wall. Yet Naruto seemed to be the only one tied up.

"What's the big deal? Where are we?"

"We are in the punishment room, aka, a glorified closet," said Sakura, rolling her eyes. Although she was only upset because now Naruto would infringe on her Sasuke time. "We've been in here for the past hour because none of us could get the packages back. _You're_ tied to the post because _you're_ an idiot and tried to cheat."

"How long do we have to stay in here? I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"Think you are the only one who's hungry?!" said Sakura, beginning to reach her limits.

"After he locked us in here and took our guns, Kakashi said he would be back soon," said Sasuke, ignoring Sakura's anger. "But it seems as though he's forgotten about us."

"We should try to escape!" Naruto suggested.

"I don't want to hear any of your ideas!" yelled Sakura. However, her fury was quickly forgotten when smoke began to fill the room. "What's going on?" she muttered, getting nervous.

They were both silent for a few moments and listened hard for any sounds of movement on the other side. Crackling and pops came from the rest of the warehouse. Sakura went up to the metal door and placed the back of her hand on it, but quickly pulled it away.

"Ouch, it's hot," she informed the two.

"There is a fire! Shoot, how are we gonna get out, we are trapped!"

"Everybody calm down!" yelled Sasuke, struggling to analyze their situation. "There are no windows, so the only way out is through those doors," he told the group. He went over and examined the door and the keyhole, and realized that the door to their closet was inverted. "The door locks from the inside," he thought out loud. _Strange_.

"Oh wait, I can help!" said Sakura, remembering something. She pulled a little piece of wire from her hair, walked over to the lock and began to pick at it. A full minute passed by, and Sasuke was about to give up and start thinking of alternative solutions, when the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"You're amazing Sakura," he told her excitedly, not noticing her blush as he turned to Naruto.

"You aren't going to forget me right?" he pleaded, looking out into the fiery warehouse, sweat starting to roll off his face.

"Sasuke, this place is going to collapse in two seconds, we have to get out now, we don't have time to try and get him out too!" said Sakura hurriedly.

But Sasuke was too busy trying to work at the rope that was binding his comrade. Too bad it wasn't budging. "Damn it Naruto, why did you have to get yourself tied up?"

"Sakura's right, you know," Naruto said quietly over the crackling noise of the burning building. Their pink-haired friend had already disappeared. "You don't have time to waste on me. You should save yourself."

"Shut up you dobe. We are a team in Konoha. If you fall I'm coming with you."

After these words, Sakura showed up beside him on the post, kunai in hand.

"Sakura, you came back for me?" asked Naruto, feeling touched.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I didn't come back because I like you. Because I don't. I just came back because we are a team. Like Sasuke said," and with that, she cut the ropes.

It wasn't long before the three fell on the ground in the front lawn of the burning warehouse, coughing and sputtering, trying to catch their breath. None were the least bit pleased to see their superior as he walked up on the grass in front of them.

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto asked him, incredulous at his stoic demeanor.

"I see you've managed to burn down the compound."

"We didn't start the fire!"

"I know you didn't start it, but I figured you all would have come up with a way to stop the fire after you all had escaped. Or at least called the fire department."

The three couldn't have been more confused.

"Oh well, when we get the insurance for it we'll get an even nicer warehouse."

"You're making it sound like this fire was planned," said Sasuke hesitantly.

"I suppose I you could say that. Since you failed my first mission so miserably, I had to try and figure out a way for you all to work as a team."

"What?" said Naruto, now slightly afraid of his superior. "For our punishment you decided to trap us in a building and burn us alive?"

Kakashi smiled, for the first time breaking his poker-face. "I knew you all had the ability to escape if you worked together as a team. I even flipped the lock on the door to help you out. And you all exceeded my expectations. Throwing all likes and dislikes aside, none of you left your comrades behind, no matter what. And you came out of the building together. This is what sets Konoha aside from other cut-throat groups."

"So we aren't going to be punished?"

"Just because Konoha values teamwork doesn't mean we don't have a penalty system that corresponds to the crime committed."

"Is being trapped in a burning building punishment enough for letting your cocaine get away?"

"Well if you rookies were at all competent enough for me to trust you with a mission like chasing after guys who stole cocaine from me, your punishment would be much worse than burning you alive in a building. But since it was only coke, I'll sign off this team building exercise as your punishment."

If the trio had a nickel for how often they were confused by their boss...

"What do you mean 'since it was only coke'?" asked Sakura finally.

"You guys never had a coke before? I'd share one with you all, but since you failed the mission and the mini-mart was out of stock, I had to buy two cases of pepsi instead. Don't worry, I took it out of your paychecks already."


End file.
